


Разоблачение

by Jedaite



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 18:49:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17566010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jedaite/pseuds/Jedaite





	Разоблачение

— А я тебе говорю: да! — зашипела Пидж.

— Да нет, Широ бы мне сказал, — возразил Мэтт, но в голос закралось сомнение.

— Ха-ха, да ты был последним, кто узнал, что он начал встречаться с Адамом. Даже мама узнала раньше, чем ты, — совершенно бессердечно отмахнулась Кейти. — Я тебе говорю, они встречаются!

— Да с чего ты так решила? Мы с Широ тоже при встрече обнимаемся, Широ вообще любит положить руку на плечо, как супергерой из старых фильмов. Ну ты знаешь, как он это делает. — Мэтт состроил серьёзную мину, выкатил грудь колесом и выдал: — Это работает не так. Мы же команда.

Пидж прыснула со смеха: надо отдать Мэтту должное, вышло очень похоже. Тем временем тот продолжил уже нормальным голосом:

— Так что не вижу ни одной причины считать, что они встречаются. Просто Кит был тенью Широ с того момента, как тот его подобрал. И можно только порадоваться, что он этой тенью быть перестал. Но независимость — это совсем не повод портить выдержавшие столь многое связи.

Пидж покивала головой, а потом утянула прямо из-под носа Мэтта чипсину, торжественно воздела её к потолку и не терпящим возражений тоном заявила:

— Кит пахнет Широ! Я этот одеколон узнаю из тысячи! — и захрустела трофеем.

— Ты что, его обнюхивала? — ошарашенно заморгал Мэтт. — М-м-м… Пидж, может, нам стоит обсудить твою личную жизнь?

— Только попробуй. У меня очень тяжелая рука.

Мэтт шутливо толкнул Пидж в плечо и сунул ей пачку с чипсами в руки.

— Но тогда как ты узнала?

— Кит в принципе не пользуется одеколоном. Он приобрел эту привычку, когда ещё работал в Клинках. Запах может выдать местоположение врагу. Ну и что-то в этом духе. Так что, — она развела руками, — война закончилась, а привычка осталась.

Мэтт кивнул: звучало разумно.

— Но это никак не объясняет, как ты унюхала одеколон Широ на Ките?

— Мэтт, ты всё-таки редкий тормоз, — закатила глаза Пидж. — Что мы делали сегодня утром после вчерашней пьянки?

— Спали. В гостиной, — припомнил Мэтт. — Потому что нас поднял спозаранку Коран. Кстати, нафига я так и не понял.

Пидж пожала плечами. Откровенно говоря, она тоже не могла похвастаться памятливостью.

— Я запомнила только голос Корана, но не слова. Слишком хотела спать. И я уткнулась в Кита. А он пах одеколоном Широ!

— Точно им?

— Точно! Этот одеколон я Широ подарила! Я тебе говорю — эти засранцы водят нас за нос!


End file.
